dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rival
Edward Clariss was a Meta-Human speedster, during both the "Flashpoint" timeline and the current timeline. Known to the public as the''' Rival', he acted as the archenemy of Wally West in the Flashpoint timeline and was ultimately defeated thanks to the joint efforts of Barry Allen, Wally West and Joe West, guided by the other members of Team Flash. In the current timeline, Clariss, having flashbacks to the Flashpoint timeline, met with Doctor Alchemy, who gave him the same powerset and costume he wore in that timeline, sending him to kill Barry. However, he was defeated by Barry and Cisco Ramon and incarcerated in Iron Heights Prison, where Alchemy condemned him for his failure and Savitar killed him. Biography Flashpoint Timeline In the new reality, dubbed "Flashpoint" by the Reverse-Flash, Barry Allen never became the Flash. Instead, Wally West became the Flash after his car was struck by lightning after using a new engine. In this world, his greatest enemy and "Reverse-Flash" was the' Rival', a black-suit-wearing speedster (real name '''Edward Clariss') who was hellbent on destroying anybody who opposed him. After killing his timeline's Flash, Clariss was shot in the back by Detective Joe West, killing him. Second Chance After the Flash went back in time to save his mother from being murdered by the Reverse-Flash, the mainstream timeline changed as a result. In this new "Flashpoint" timeline, Edward Clariss became the villainous speedster the Rival and combated the Flash of that timeline. However, after trying to undo his action, the Flash reset the timeline yet again, causing Clariss to never become the Rival. However, after being contacted by a man only known as Doctor Alchemy, Clariss is reminded of his alternate reality self and regifted his super speed. Once again becoming the Rival, Clariss challenged the Flash, blaming him for almost ruining his life by erasing the timeline. The Rival was later defeated and sent to Iron Heights where Savitar killed him in his cell. Powers and Abilities Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. * Accelerated Healing: The Speed Force connection allows the speedster's body recover from injury much faster than normal. * Increased Perceptions: The Speed Force enhances the speedster's senses, allowing them to perceive the world at a rate attuned how fast they can react. * Phasing: Speed Force conduits can tap into the Speed Force to vibrate their molecules in a way to achieve intangibility for short bursts, allowing them to phase through objects. * Speed Force Aura: The Speed Force also manifests an aura around the speedster and whatever they are carrying, protecting them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air. ** Superhuman Durability: The Speed Force Aura also protects speedsters from kinetic impacts, which in turn, makes them much more durable and resistant to injury than any normal human. * Superhuman Stamina: While not unlimited, the connection to the Speed Force does bolster the speedsters stamina well beyond the limits of a normal human. * Superhuman Speed: The main effect of the connection is to allow a speedster to move at vast superhuman speeds. This also confers: ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes * Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits are able to create vortices of air by running in circles or rotating their extremities at super-speed. These vortices can be used for a number of effects. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Cult of Savitar Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Meta-Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Deceased Characters